


His First Hug

by Sourcake



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, Past Child Abuse, Tears, Touch-Starved, Trauma, i need to sleep, mentioned child abuse, molly Weasley deserves a medal, molly Weasley is the best Mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: Molly Weasley was the first person to ever hug him. Harry couldn’t do anything else other than cry.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Molly Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	His First Hug

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of sleeping and/of finishing my chapter on Roar of the Dawn I decide at 1am to write this... I don’t know Where my mind is going but I hope yall like it.

The first time Mrs. Weasley hugged him, he burst into spontaneous tears. Everyone was staring st him and he didn’t understand why he was sobbing against his best friend’s mother either. But since the witch’s hold only got tighter when the waterworks opened, Harry made the conclusion that maybe, just maybe he wasn’t going to get punished for crying this time.

Mrs. Weasley silently made faces at his sons to move out of the family living room to their Own ones. Ron seemed to oppose the idea, it was his best friend his Mum was currently holding, you know! After a George glare from the matriarch, even the youngest of the brothers left to catch on some sleep.

That left Mrs. Weasley and the still crying 12-year-old into the room alone continuing their what first was supposed to be a simple ’hello’.

”Let it all out, dear” she drew circles to his back with an open palm it was a comfortable gesture that he had never felt. The ginger lady’s hug was a gesture he had never felt. Damn, a hug was not something he ever had been on the receiving end of.

But after a grueling month and a half without any human touch and the past 12 years with a very limited amount of it, especially positive kind, this just felt… so safe. It was overwhelming Harry, how good an embrace would feel, how good a positive gesture of love could feel. How touch could feel. 

”I’m sorry” he mumbled against her, but refused to let go of her; his hands were gripping onto her back like a lifeline. He was sure that if he’d let go, he would never feel this lovely ever again. 

”No need to apologize, Harry, dear” Mrs. Weasley patted his head. 

”I got snot on you” he whined sadly, ashamed.

Surprisingly, rather than telling him to go make the next load of laundry, she let out a chuckle. ”I have eight children, Harry. I’ve had worse on me” 

She loosened her grip on the boy, and took a look at him. 

”Don’t let me go, please” Harry just begged, feeling the wave of sadness take over again, how he could never get back the feeling of warmth.

”Never. I just wanted to look at you, young man. Why don’t we sit down?” She was gesturing at the manky old couch, which somehow still managed to look extremely comfortable. Without letting go of her hand Harry and Mrs. Weasley sat down together.

He didn’t know how to ask for another hug, but the question was written all over his face. Mrs. Weasley smiled that lovely smile of hers and just opened her arms again. Harry hid his face into the crook of her neck, hiding and loving the feeling at the same time. Was this the feeling everyone else felt when they had mothers who hugged them? Was this how Ron felt all the time. Because he had been complaining how his mother was a bit touchy, Especially the weeks leading to their departure to Hogwarts. Harry didn’t understand it, this felt great. Like no one was going to come and walk through the door and hit him with a frying pan. It was a great feeling.

”Harry, dear, could you tell me why you are crying?” Mrs. Weasley asked now that Harry’s sobs had turned into more controlled kind of crying, the silent and almost-done kind of crying.

”No one’s ever hugged me before” Harry just whispered to her. 

That was the moment Mrs. Wealey’s heart broke a little for the boy. ”Well I’ll hug you as much as you want, Harry.” she said it like it was nothing, like it was the clearest answer in the world.

”R-Really?” Harry detached himself from her neck just so he could see if she was lying or not.

”Promise” she smiled. 

  
  


From that day on, Harry received more hugs than could be deemed normal. Mrs. Weasley, or Molly as she demanded to be called, would hold onto him a bit longer than with his sons. Harry never needed to ask for a hug from her, because she could tell. Molly had a sixth sense like that what came to her children.

As the years went by, whenever Harry had to stay with the Dursley’s his family would make sure to make due. Ron, Hermione, Fred, Arthur ever Percy would give him long hugs, to make sure he wouldn’t feel starved for touch. 

Once he had started seeing Ginny, she already knew everything. They would home each other in their sleep, she would keep a hand on him if possible where ever they were, like she was glued to him. 

Now, in his new normal, Harry knew that he owes it all to the kindness of Molly Weasley. Because she was Molly, and Molly embraced his childrens’ best friends and saved them in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos/bookmark or just have a wonderful day!
> 
> Stay safe everyone, if you’re marching or in quarantine like I am right now, I hope you’re okay.


End file.
